Truth Or Dare
by xXxBellaEdwardxXx
Summary: Please R&R i look forward to your pointers.


_Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper play truth or dare._

_Edward: Ok who asks first?_

_Alice: how about.... Bella!_

_Bella: okay. Jasper Truth or Dare?_

_Jasper: dare._

_Bella: I dare you to put an ice cube down your pants_  
_ and you have to let the whole thing melt._

_Jasper: ok. *puts ice down pants* ehhhhh so cold._  
_ *I can feel myself shrinking...* _

_All (except jasper): ahahahaha_

_Bella: ok your turn to ask someone jasper._

_Jasper: ok... Edward... truth or dare?_

_Edward:_ Dare.

Jasper: heh okay..... For each different bill (cash) that we can show you, you must remove an article of clothing for the remainder of the game. Only count each type of bill once.

Alice: I have 3 Bills (Edward takes off: jacket, and both  
shoes)

Jasper: I have 4 bills (Edward takes off: both socks and  
shirt)

Bella: I have 1 bill... (Edward takes off: pants)

Edward: well thank god you only had one bill Be-

Bella: Oh wait heres one more!! (Edward slowly slides off  
his underwear)

Edward: Thanks Bella....

Bella: not bad... oh and, yeah your welcome!

Edward: Alice Truth or dare?

Alice: Dare Of course!

Edward: Guess what kind of underwear that each of us has on (briefs, boxers, thong, or none.) If you guess more than three incorrectly, you must play the next five rounds in your underwear.

Alice: Ok well you wear Briefs, jasper wears briefs as well  
and Bella and I JUST went shopping for a bunch  
of thongs

Jasper: WRONG today im wearing boxers!!

Alice: uhh oh

Jasper: Strip it down baby!!

Alice: takes off clothes.

All (except for Alice): WHOOT!

Alice: Bella Truth or Dare?

Bella: well everyone else said dare... so... TRUTH!

Alice: your no fun...

Bella: fine dare...

Alice: ok, Go into the bathroom and move your underwear to the outside of your clothes. Leave them there for the remainder of the game.

Bella: Ok, that's easy. (Does it)

Alice: Nice thong Bella

Edward: yeah I agree.

Bella: ok my turn. Edward truth or dare?

Edward: Truth

Bella: Have you ever experimented sexually with a member of the same sex?

Edward: I don't feel obligated to answer that...

Bella: you have to, unless you want to do a really mean  
dare...

Edward: can I hear the dare then choose between them?

Bella: nope

Edward: ok dare.

Bella: Imagine the ghost of someone incredibly hot is in front of you, waiting to be kissed. Give this ghost the hottest, most passionate kiss you can for 30 seconds IN PUBLIC, that means in the mall or something... and your still naked... ahaha

Edward: ok I'll do it. That's easy I've done Th- ok I'll do it.  
(Does the dare)

Bella: wow Edward... you don't seem like the type to do that kind of thing...

Edward: Jasper Truth or Dare?

Jasper: dare.

Edward: Lie down on the ground and expose your bare stomach.  
The group now gets to light a candle and drip hot wax onto your stomach for 1 minute.

Jasper: fine... but I don't mind that anymore...Alice does it all the time....

Alice: uhh.....heh

All: pour hot wax on jaspers stomach

Jasper: toasty.

Edward: that's just wrong...

Jasper: ok Alice Truth or Dare

Alice: Dare

Jasper: If any other person in the group is willing to strip down to their underwear, you must do this as well. Strip at the same time. The other person may get dressed in one round, but you have to wait two.

Alice: im already in my underwear but okay. Anyone??

Edward: im already naked... does that count?

Jasper: nope

Alice: so no one's going to strip down...

All: guess not...

Alice: Bella Truth or Dare?

Bella: Dare.

Alice: ok. Choose another player, and then go into a bathroom.  
You must allow this other player to shave your arms completely bare of hair, up to the elbows.

Bella: Alice I choose you.

Alice: ok  
(both leave and 10mis later they come back.)

Alice: there.

Bella: nice shave job

Edward: I like it.

Alice: last round!

All: okay.

Bella: Edward, Truth or Dare?

Edward: dare...

Bella: You must tape your mouth shut.  
Once you are taped shut, Jasper has to give you a big smooch.

Edward: ok. (Tapes mouth shut)

Jasper: im uncomfortable with this...

Alice: its okay jasper... just do it.

Bella: yeah jasper.

Jasper: okay fine... (Kisses Edwards tape)

Bella: awwweh how cute

Jasper: NOT CUTE!! (Rips off Edwards tape)

Edward: OWWWWWWWW (punches jaspers arm)

Jasper: ahaha

Alice: Hey don't hit my man!!

Edward: well soooorrrry

Alice: thank you

Edward: that was sarcas- ughh never mind.

Alice: ok

Edward: Alice Truth or Dare?

Alice: you should know me by now... DARE

Edward: ok, choose a member of the opposite sex. You both now fill your mouths with water and kiss.  
You must swallow all the water. If water falls on any of your clothes, you must remove that piece of clothing for 3 turns

Alice: okay... jasper... kiss me! Ahaha

Jasper: okay  
(both put water in mouth and kiss doing the dare in one try)

Alice: there

Edward: wierd

Alice: okay Bella Truth or Dare?

Bella: well obviously this game is only dares... so dare...

Alice: ok. If you are not sitting in a circle of boy-girl-boy-girl, then do so. French kiss the person on your left, then they do the same until the person on your right finally kisses you back.  
The kiss must go completely around the circle.

Bella: is it ok for me to French kiss jasper??

Alice: yeah.

Bella: ok (French kisses jasper, jasper French kisses Alice, Alice French kisses Edward, then Edward and Bella French kiss)

Alice: that was fun!

Bella: ok now it's my turn... Edward truth or dare?

Edward: Dare

Bella: You may choose to kiss another player of the same sex on the lips (even quickly).  
If so, you may choose one of the following:  
1. Force any other two members of an opposite sex to make out.  
2. Choose one person to make out with u for 2 minutes in a private room.

Edward: ok... I'll kiss Bella and Alice and Bella get to make out. (Kisses Bella)

Alice/Bella: ok... (Leave to closet)

Edward: oh yeahhhh

Alice: been there done that!

Bella: same here!

Edward: hot.

Alice/Bella: nice Edward...

Edward: ok Jasper Truth or Dare?

Jasper: Dare.

Edward: Lay down on your back and tilt you head back, so that your nose opens upward.  
Select a random member of the group. This player takes the pepper shaker and shakes it 5 complete times over your nostrils.  
You must then stand up and inhale as hard as you can through your nose.

Jasper: okay (lays down and gets pepper up his nose inhales) OWWWWWWW!!

Alice: (kisses jasper) feel better?

Jasper: yeah not really but okay.

Alice: Well the game is officially OVER! Everyone can put there clothes back on... EDWARD!! ahaha

All: FINALLY!!


End file.
